1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is a display device in which pixels may each include an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). The OLED may include a pixel electrode, a counter electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an emission layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. In the organic light-emitting display device, the pixel electrodes may have island shapes patterned according to the pixels, and the counter electrode may be shaped such that the counter electrode integrally covers the pixels.